Conventional packaged semiconductor devices have been produced by bonding a semiconductor element to a die pad of a lead frame with an adhesive such as a silver paste. The lead frame is connected to the semiconductor element by bond wires. A whole body of the semiconductor device except for outer leads is sealed. The outer leads are for external connection.
A recent demand for packaged semiconductor devices of higher density, smaller area and thickness has lead to development of new packages with various structures. The new packages can be used for handheld portable electronic devices, which require small size, lightweight, along with excellent thermal and electrical performance.
An example of the new package is a COL (Chip on Lead) package, which includes a die that is mounted directly on a lead frame. The COL is also known as LOC (Lead on Chip).
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.